Losing Reality: A Collab Fanfic
by Pure Aura-Chan
Summary: What happens when you're part of the largest war in history? What happens when...cartoons come to life? Earth's fate is in the hands of 10 teens, but...will that be enough? A Crossover of EPIC proportions - Over 60  cartoons/animes & real life combined!
1. Chapter 1, Part 1: Tear

**Losing Reality:**

_What happens when everything turns upside down?_

_What happens when you are part of the largest war in history?_

_What happens whn...cartoons come to life?_

_"I told you, I'm not going crazy!"  
"Who said anything about going?"_

_When abilities are granted..._

_"Your DNA starts to shift in times of need."  
"Oh that's not disturbing at all."_

_Heroes will unite..._

_"Earth needs all the help it can get! It also doesn't mean that all characters are bad. Right,...Dib."_

_But  
We're  
Not  
Alone_

_"Once these pitiful humans learn what they're up against, everything will already be destroyed."  
"I like destroying!"_

_Join the journey of a lifetime..._

_About ordinary kids losing their grip on reality..._

_And a decaying spacial rift..._

_All  
Hope  
Is  
Lost  
Because it's in the hands of ten teenagers!_

_"Okay, one last time...just because my friends are crazy, that doesn't mean I am."  
"Well thanks for the support!"_

_Prepare  
For  
All  
Out  
**WAR**_

**_Because when we're losing reality...  
...which side will you be on?_**

**_*This fanfic is based on the people that wrote it, however, names and locations have been changed for privacy reasons. In this, I am Madison._**

**-****TEAR-**

_-Invader Zim- 10:40 am - Thurs. Oct. 7, 2010_

"Dad, do I really have to be doing this?"

"Yes. Now hand me that wrench!"

Dib grumbled. "Hmph. Here." he handed over a wrench.

"By the way, what ARE you making?" he stared at the huge machine.

"An atom ripper." Prof. Membrane turned to his son and clenched his fists, "This is for science! Real science!"

"Yeah, but why am I the test subject?"

Prof. Membrane pondered. "Mm-all right." he bent down and removed several tubes from Dib.

"But then again, I DID have an alternate universe inside my head. I doubt this could be much worse."

"You brought that on yourself, son." Prof. Membrane went back to preparing the machine.

"Yeah but Zim-"

"Nonsense! Time for the truth!" he slammed on a red button.

The lab suddenly became engulfed in a white light. It flooded Dib and his dad as they were drowned into nothingness.

**_-Earth: School- -Madison- 10:45 am_**

I was balancing a pencil on my nose during math class.

"So that's why theatre was so wrong in so many ways." Emma finished.

"Uh-huh." I replied, almost losing balance.

Taking the pencil off my nose, I gazed past Emma and out the windows. I always did that. But, like always, nothing happened. Did I really expect something to happen? The tiniest flash came from the clouds, but left as fast as it came.

"Lightning?"

"Huh?" Emma asked.

"Oh….. nothing."

**_-Earth: North Elyia - -Rachael- 8:37 pm_**

"Mmm, I love the smell of fall. It's so pretty outside." I said quietly to myself as I walked home from Madison's house.

Suddenly, a bright flash of light engulfs the sky. A fierce quake knocks me to the ground.

"A shooting star?" I questioned. I picked myself up and walked inside my house.

**_-Earth: Downtown- -Ashley & Emma- 8:37 pm_**

Emma and I were talking. She was at my house for a sleepover.

"So yeah, that's why I never watch HGTV."

"You weirdo." I remarked. Then we started to play Uno when we saw a flash. Emma and I looked up. We both went over to the window and didn't see anything. I shrugged and we went back to my bed.

We suddenly stopped. There were two necklaces on the bed. I looked at her.

"Did you put those there, Emma?" I asked.

"No. Did you?"

"No… lets put them on."

"Only you Ashley would put on weird necklaces."

We both put them on.

I double over in pain. It felt like my organs were being ripped out. The pain started to subside. I opened my eyes and gasped. There were words in my eyes, just like a robot. I stand up and look at myself in the mirror. I WAS a robot, no, I mean SIR unit. Looking back at Emma, I saw that she was Irken. She had big blue eyes and Irken clothes on.

"E-Emma, you're Irken." I pointed at her awkwardly.

"And you're a SIR unit."

"Do you know what this means?….. Our dreams have come true!"

"Yeah?"

"Girls…. are you okay in there?" my mom knocked at the door. We froze. If my mom found out, she would freak. That wouldn't be good.

"Yeah, we were just getting ready for bed." we said in unison.

I looked at the necklace around my neck. It had a button on it. I pressed it. Human skin came over me. I looked at myself in the mirror again, this time however, I looked like my normal self. Emma pressed the button on her necklace. She too looked like her normal self.

"This is so cool." I grinned.

"Yeah it is!"

Then, deciding that this was enough weirdness for one night, we went to bed.

**_-Earth: Downtown- -Sloan- 8:37 pm_**

I was on my way home in my mom's van when I saw a sudden flash of lightning burst in the sky. I looked out the window in amazement. A bright smile slowly crept its way onto my face at the fact of a coming storm.

**_-Earth: Troyton - -Carly- 8:37 pm_**

I was at home playing my Spectrobes game, even though it was a school night. I suddenly got bored of it, so I set the game down and turned on TV to watch cartoons. All of a sudden, there was this huge flash behind me. I thought it was lightning but there were no clouds in the night sky.

"That was really weird." I said to myself After I said that, I got a major headache. I clenched my head. It felt like my whole body was disintegrating. It felt almost like….. there was an unbalance in the universe.

And then I felt fine.

**_-Earth: School- -Errol & Drew- 8:37 pm_**

I was standing on the school roof with my friend Drew. I was swinging away with my *cough* awesome bokken skills, but Drew's lame jokes kept annoying me.

"Hey Errol, did you know that Fred from Scooby-Doo is Jack the Ripper?"

"Did you know that Scrappy-Doo is Scooby-Doo and Marmaduke's love child?"

Suddenly, a flash light up the whole sky.

Drew narrowed his eyes. "What the f-"

**_-Earth: West Elyia- -Lily- 8:37 pm_**

My eyes were glued to the computer screen as I read the final update of "House Calls". The screen suddenly went dark as a giant flash of light came from behind me. I turned around. Nope, nothing. I turned my attention back to the computer screen, which was still dark. "N-no."

I started shaking the monitor violently. "No! Come on! Must…. finish….. reading!" The screen returned to normal. "Yes!"

**_-Earth: A park by the highway- 8:37 pm_**

"Ahhh!" Dib was thrust onto the ground. He stood up and started to rub his head. "Owwww. I hit my head."

Then he opened his eyes.

He stumbled back and almost fell. "W-where am I?" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

Dib fell to his knees, shuddering and wide eyed. "Where am I?" he looked around in a panic, "A new d-dimension?"

He clenched his fists and shook his head.

"No. No. No, no, NO!"

Dib stood up, turning away darkly. "It's almost night… I…. should find somewhere to hide…." his voice trailed off as his glare rested upon downtown. Dib nodded to himself. He began to trudge painfully downhill towards the light up city…

Dib was in the heart of downtown by now. His eyesight failing, his body bruised and weak, and he felt a cold coming on. He paused at the corner near Oak and 16th. A sudden torrent made it worse, the rain blinding his view.

He placed his arm over his eyes. "I…. can't… last…like…. this… much… longer. Gotta… find….. somewhere to…. stay." Dib started to collapse, but he held himself up. He walked to a nearby abandoned parking lot, searching for a hiding spot. He walked under an arch and past a gate, ending up in front of another gate, this one leading into a garden of sorts.

Dib jiggled the lock. (_It's locked… _) he looked around once again, and walked past a flagpole. Dib looked down at the garden from the platform.

(_I should be able to jump over…_ )he thought. Dib held a firm grip and lunged himself over, landing on the plants below. He flinched. (_Over there… _) he thought, (_it looks safe enough_)_._ He crawled over the small garden wall and continued over to the end of it, slightly protected from the rain by a huge tree. Dib averted his gaze down, the rain soaking every inch of him. He slid down the side of the wall and wrapped his arms around his legs as he cried himself to sleep.

**_-Earth: Madison's House- -Madison- 7:00 am - Fri. Oct. 8, 2010_**

"Bye mom! Love!" my sister and I waved as we got into the car.

Julie, Morgan's mom, turned to us. "Sorry for picking you guys up early, Morgan has to finish a test."

"No, no, it's fine, that storm last night gave me the energy to wake up this morning. I like storms." I said cheerfully, well, as cheerfully as I could at 7: 00 am. Emma, my little sister, just grunted.

We were on the road now, time to open my binder and write about my Invader Zim fanfic!

We pulled up to the school.

"Madison, are you coming with us?" Morgan pointed to the first floor entrance.

I yawned, "I think I'm gong to head to the garden." I already started to walk to the stairs that lead the sidewalk to the parking lot. "I haven't been there since the end of 8th grade year."

"I'm coming with you sissy!"

I stomped my feet and groaned. "Nooooo! Go, shoo, hang out with your friends or something." I dashed up the stairs before she could say anything.

"I'm telling mom!" she yelled back.

I wound up gasping for breath by the flag pole. I went straight to the gate opening.

"Awww, I keep forgetting that its always locked-" after enough shaking, it opened smoothly.

"…Well that was a little, uh, creepy." I said to myself as I carefully walked down to the garden. When I got to the center of the lawn, I took a deep breath.

"Ahh, the crisp smell of fall-wait, why did I come down here again?-" I slapped my forehead. "Ugg. Yep, I never think these things through, do I? I won't even be able to sit down because the wall is wet. Naaaaaaaa I don't care." I shrugged. I went to sit down on the garden wall, but a sharp black point on the other side of the wall caught my eye.

"W- who is it?" I stuttered as I walked around the corner of the wall.

I gasped.

"DIB!"

He slowly raised his head and opened his eyes. "Huh?" he gasped, "Wait! Who are you!" he yelled.

I took a step back, "No, this can't be right! You aren't real!"

Dib narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean 'I'm not real'?"

I pointed at him with a shaking hand. "You're from the cartoon Invader Zim-"

"Wait, now do you know Zim? I demand answers!"

"This is crazy!" my eyes widened "There's gotta be a hidden camera somewhere! You can't fool me!" I started to run as fast as I could away from him.

I felt a soft tug at my sleeve. I whipped my head around and saw Dib holding my sleeve.

"Please….. Help me."

My heart started to race even more.

"This isn't a joke, is it?"

I sat down on one of the two benches in the garden, Dib sat on the other. I looked him over. He was drenched, shivering, and dirty, but looks exactly like he does in the show, he was in practical 2-D format!

"H-how did you get here!" I choked out.

He held his head. "I…. I don't know. My dad was testing an atom ripper… thingy, he built, and I ended up here through some light thing."

"I…. uh…. I don't know how to respond to that-"

"HEY FREAK! STOP TALKING TO YOURSELF!" a random person yelled from the parking lot.

I turned back to Dib. "So nobody can see you?"

He shrugged, "Or hear me for that matter."

My eyes twitched. "Of….. cuffen…. course they can't." Then it hit me. "Shoot! School's about to start!"

"School?"

"Duh. I'm a freshman."

"Mind if I come with?"

**_-Earth: Central High School- -Rachael- 7:30 am_**

"Bye dad." I waved and then entered Central. (_Why does he have to take me to school so early?) _I groaned. After I put my books in my locker, a man with pointy hair approaches me.

"Young lady, can you see me?"

"Yeah…you look familiar though… why do you ask?"

"Details don't matter! Quick, come with me!" he grabbed my arm.

"What is your name?"

"I'm Rachael."

"My name is Professor Membrane."

(_Professor Membrane? Like from…)_ Just then, a large speaker wobbles down towards him. (_OH CRAP!) _A green aura surrounds my hands and the speaker. I move it away from us.

"Even better! You have psychic abilities! You can help repair the atom ripper! Tell me, Rachael, are you aware of the multiple distortions in the 2nd and 3rd dimensions? Or why you can see me?" he talks in a booming voice.

"Uh… what?"

We run outside onto the front lawn.

"Amazing! Look at all of these strange creatures!" he exclaimed.

"Pokemon!" I screamed.

A pokeball rolls to my feet. I catch a glimpse of something white. It appears to be smirking. I toss the ball a great distance.

"Did I catch it?" I search for it. After finding it, I toss the ball again

Out comes an Absol.

"YESSS! I'll call you Boomer." I was thrilled.

((I like that name.))

"Huh? You say something Membrane?"

"No." he replied.

I look down at Boomer.

((Yeah. That was me.))

"Follow me! We need to go to my lab and repair the atom ripper. The fate of our worlds depend on it!" he said in a proud voice.

We approach two large holes in the ground. Boomer blocks us from entering. He is adamant and stands firm. He growls deeply.

"Let me through!"

((NO! This place is seismically unstable!))

"Why can't Professor Membrane hear you?"

((I don't know. Maybe you're just weird like that.))

I shrug my shoulders.

"WOAH! A TREMOR!" I screamed. The ground started shaking powerfully. Membrane gets knocked into a hole. I grab onto Boomer.

((Hang on tight!)) he screams.

We plummet down the other hole.

**_-Earth: School- -Carly- 8:00 am_**

I get to school early (we sometimes get to school at 8:10), and I walk up to the gate. I always look at the garden. As I look, I see a figure, a familiar one. I looked closer…what the? Is that? No. I must be hallucinating, I usually do, so I ran in the school pretending I didn't see anything. I swear I saw Dib.

I go to Miss White's class. We are writing in our journals when it happens again, I get a massive headache.

I ask to go to the nurse. I looked so bad, Miss White let me go without a pass.

I got to the nurse.

"Whoa!" Mrs. Zurcher said.

"I know, I look awful."

"Here, sit down, here's a mint."

"….." my headache was gone.

"I feel better now, can I go back?"

"Sure."

**_-Earth: School- -Madison- 8:05 am_**

I was getting my binder and textbook from my locker. Emma was staring at me weirdly and then broke out laughing. She walked over to me.

"Hey Madison! Guess what! I'm going insane!" I raised my eyebrow, "I could have sworn that Dib, yes Dib, from Invader ZIM, standing next to you!" she laughed even harder.

Lily suddenly ran up to me.

"Madison! Madison! You may never guess what, but… I'm going insane!" she started laughing alongside Emma.

"What the cuff?" I looked down at Dib. He was trying to contain his laughter.

"No way! You're going insane too, Lily! Tell me, why are you going insane?" Emma kept laughing like a maniac.

Lily laughed even more, "Okay, okay. I see cartoon characters EVERYWHERE I go!" she pointed to Dib. "See!"

"So can I! Hahahahaha!"

I shut my locker and walked down the hall along with Dib. "Welcome to Reiner High, Dib." I grinned, "On the plus side, I'm not the only one who can see you."

He looked at me. "Or maybe your friends really are going insane."

"Uh…going?" I chuckled at the look on his face after I said that. "No, I'm kidding, we always say that about each other, it's kinda like an inside joke

We walked into my deserted classroom.

"So…what class is this?" Dib started walking around nonchalantly.

"World History."

He stopped. "About earlier….when you said I'm from a cartoon….."

I ignored him.

"Hey Dib."

"Yeah."

"Does everything feel….off to you?"

He sat on the floor next to my desk. "Let's see, I'm stuck in another dimension with nobody I know and possibly no way home." he said sarcastically.

I glanced at him nervously. "…Y-yeah."

***Hope you enjoyed Part I of Chapter 1: TEAR  
**To clear some of this up, my friends wrote their own parts, so it's in their 1st person view. In Part I, including the "Madison" parts, I wrote the Invader ZIM POV along with the Dib POV.**


	2. Chapter 1, Part 2: Tear

_**-TEAR- {Part II}**_

_***This fanifc is based on real people & events. Names, locations, and other places have bee changed due to privacy. In this fanfic, I am Madison.**_

_**-Earth: Sloan's House- -Sloan- 8:05 am**_

_**~Katara~**_

It was a shock, for one minute I was helping Aang with his water

Bending when we saw a sudden flash, the next minute I was sitting in a bird bath with a girl my age staring at me.

_**~Sloan~**_

"Ka-Ka-Ka-Katara!" I yelled in shock. I just stood there waiting for her answer.

Two minutes later. "How do you know me?"

_**-Earth: Somewhere- -Rachael- 8:13 am**_

"How did you know this would happen?"

((I'm the disaster pokemon.))

"I CAN'T SEE! Where are we?"

((This is a dimensional hole. This is how I got to this world. There's no way to tell where we'll end up!)) He answered.

We both started screaming.

It felt like we fell for hours, but in reality, we fell for only a few seconds. I flip on my eye piece.

"My thermal sensor shows that something's coming towards us. It appears to be several blobs of heat surrounding something cold. People maybe?"

The blobs are coming closer.

_**-Earth: School- -Madison- 8:16 am**_

"Okay class, start your daily openers." Ms. Nana said as she walked into class.

I opened my book and began to write.

Suddenly, a chill went down my spine. I looked up. A small black hole appeared in the ceiling. Two screaming figures fell through and landed on the desk next to me, breaking on impacts. Debris hitting Dib and I.

The figure stood up. "Where am I? And ouch, I hurt myself! Are you okay Boomer?"

I heard an unfamiliar voice in my head. ((Somewhat in one piece.))

I looked at the figure. "Yeah Rachael, it's gonna hurt when you hurt yourself-wait…RACHAEL!"

"Ms. Nana, can I be excused!" I dashed out of the room dragging Dib and Rachael along with me.

"Is that Dib?" Rachael asked when we got out into the hallway.

"How does everyone know my name?" he said, removing debris from is hair.

"Wait, you can see him too!" I gasped.

"I ran into Membrane earlier."

"Okay, sorry to interrupt, but how'd you get here?"

A voice crawled into my head. ((A dimensional hole.))

"That's the voice I heard earlier!" I screamed.

"You can hear Boomer too? He's an Absol."

"You mean the p-pokemon?" the Absol walked up to me. ((Yes.)) it said.

"This is an amazing paranormal discovery!" Dib adjusted his glasses.

"There's tons outside of Central."

"Let's go there. I want to show the Swollen Eyeball."

_**-Earth: School- -Ashley- 8:16 am**_

At school, I was in World Studies doing my daily opener. I just got done with, so I turned around to talk to Madison, but, she was talking to Dib. Wait, she couldn't be, he's a cartoon character, he can't be real. I was just about to ask Madison that when the desk next to her collapsed and she ran out of the room. Weird. I just ignored it. Now, let's see how I can torture Miss Nana today.

_**-Earth: School- -Lily- 10:05 am**_

I was walking down the hallway when I saw it. And I didn't believe it. I was seeing something more, something disturbing.

I was seeing Mandy, from The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, standing in the middle of the hallway, flicking people of and attempting to trip people. I turned the other way. I was going the long way to Martial Arts today.

But I'm not free there either.

Next to Errol and Carly, apparently invisible to any sane personage, were three people.

Naruto.

Sakura.

Sai.

I knew what they looked like, I know everything about them. If I didn't, I could hardly call myself an anime nerd, could I? Screw Martial Arts, I'm sitting out today.

That didn't work either. I kept looking at them, watching as they mimicked Mr. Witmer's moves. Why were they here? A better question: How did they get here? They were looking at me too. Every few minutes, one would glance at me, usually Naruto. He never was much for covert operations.

I couldn't just walk over to them in the middle of class, so when

Naruto glanced at me, I motioned with my finger for them to get their asses over here.

They did.

Sakura stood at a distance while Naruto sat right next to her and Sai perched on a stack of chairs. I looked back at my class. They hadn't noticed anything.

_O my god, I'm insane._ Well, I already knew that, but now actually clinically insane, instead of bad jokes and those Barney clouds. Don't. Even. Ask.

"So, you're a Shinebi too?" asked Naruto cheerily.

Sakura whacked him in the head. "Ignore him."

"I know. " said I "Trust me."

"Anyways, I'm Sakura Horuno, this is Naruto Uzumaw and this is Sai."

"I know." said I "Trust me."

"We are Shinobi from the Hidden Leaf Village. I am a Chunin, Sai is ANBU and Naruto is still a Genin."

Naruto scowled.

"I know." said I "Trust me."

As you can tell from my repetitive speech, I was still in a minor state of shock.

"Sorry about that." I said, "I'm Lillian Queen, from Elyia, Ohio, Reiner High School(for the arts) and a certified otaku, so I know all about you guys."

Naruto shied away from me. "Stalker!" he cried.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "I think it's more likely that this world has info on us, dips hit."

"You're a manga series." confirmed me.

"Like 'Make-Out Paradise'?" asked Sai. I laughed, Sakura laughed, and Naruto fell over. Sai looked confused.

"Sai, 'Make-Out Paradise is a novel, not a manga. Thank god for that." snorted Sakura, "If it was, I would be able to tell how 'happy' Kakashi was about it, if you catch my drift."

My cheeks reddened for about two reasons. One, the mention of Kakshi made me reailze that he had to be here somewhere and two, Sakura (who was more perverted than I'd remembered) had just referred to a part of Kakshi I don't usually think about.

….

Okay, maybe I do. Not that I'd admit it.

….

Shit, I just did, didn't I?

"I Kakashi here?" I asked, somewhat quickly.

"Yeah. He's surveying the terrain. This place is amazing!" gushed Naruto.

"Very artistic." agreed Sai, who I just noticed had his sketchbook.

I raised my hand. "Mr. Witmer?"

Mr. Witmer glanced up. "Yes?"

"I don't feel so good. Can I go to the nurse?" Mr. Widmer was known for not caring. He didn't break that tradition now.

"Uh, yeah, go."

I grabbed my stuff and pulled on Naruto's sleeve, ignoring Allison's weird stare. Dragging Naruto, I got the three ninjas (omg I'm crazy) to the deserted landing in the staircase.

When we got there, Naruto raised his hand. I raised my eyebrows.

"This is a school, right?" he asked.

"You're not a student here." snapped Sakura. Sai smiled vaguely.

"Yes Naruto?" asked the ever-so-patient me.

"How come one of the only people who read our "book series" happen to be the only one here with chakra?"

There was silence. My mouth fell open.

"Chakra?" said I.

The three looked surprised. "You didn't know?" asked Sakura, "We could detect your chakra the moment we got here! We've been looking for you for almost a day."

"Me?" I sputtered.

"Yeah! You've got almost as much chakra as me!" said Naruto.

I swear to god I almost fainted.

"What? It must've been the flash! Oh my god - I could be a ninja!" I gushed, not even aware I was talking out loud.

Behind me, without me seeing it, a poof of smoke alerted me to the fact that someone, a ninja, was here.

"I see you found our mystery chakra source." growled a familiar, yet slightly different voice.

Naruto sniggered. "Hello, Kakashi-sensei. Feeling any younger?"

"Shut up." growled the voice, annoyed. I blushed to the tips of my non-pointed ears (damn humanism) and cautiously turned around.

My jaw dropped. See, I had know it was Kakashi. It's just… well, I've been obsessed with him for odd on two years now, and NOW I'M MEETING HIM! Except… he was different. The normal Kakashi is 5'11" (I swear I'm not a stalker) and this Kakashi was only a few inches taller than me. He had on clothes that fit a man of 5'11", and it was a bit comical seeing his clothes sag on him have to hold up his mask. His face was younger too (what you could see of it), and I realized that he couldn't be more than a year older than me.

"Kakashi?" I said slowly.

"Yes." he replied testily. "I take it you've read the series? I explored this town thoroughly and found out how popular we are."

Naruto was still laughing, and Kakashi smacked him.

"Ow! That hurt!" he complained.

"Don't test me. I'm full of hormones I never wanted to see again."

Sakura was laughing by now.

"What's your name?" asked Kakashi.

"Lily Queen."

"Oh, Lily, do you think you could pull off this jutsu?"

"What is it?" I asked nervously.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu."

I nodded and crossed my fingers in the hand sign. To my surprise, I actually felt the amount of chakra need for the jutsu and unleashed it. Next thing I knew, there was a copy of me standing next to me. It was a bit disconcerting really.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked Kakashi.

"Send her to your classes and tell her to act like you. We need to talk."

"Do as he says." said Me 1.

Me 2 nodded, grabbed my stuff, and returned to Martial Arts.

Kakashi took my arm and had me follow him. Sakura, Naruto, and Sai followed behind.

"Wait." I said. "This will look really weird to other people who can't see you. Tell me where we're going and I'll meet you there." Truth was, I wanted to, you know, think about how they were real and my life was basically a lie.

Kakashi examined me closely, but nodded. "We'll meet you on the roof."

Before I could say "What the hell?" they were gone.

I was already on the 4th floor, so I slowly made my way to the main staircase.

"But I don't wanna." whined a voice from the women's bathroom.

I stopped, a slow grin spreading across my face. I had though and wondered if the person the voice had belonged to would be here and although I had worried his voice would be different, it wasn't.

Gloriously, lovely, sexy, gay, fluxing in its tones. That voice could only belong to none other than James.

_**-Earth: Central High School- -Rachael- 10:05am**_

Once we arrive at Central, Boomer starts to growl. A fissure opens up under my feet.

((Again!))

We scream.

_**-Madison-**_

There was a fissure and a huge crack opened beneath us, breaking Dib and I away from Rachael and Boomer. But, it was too late, they were sucked in.

"RACHAEL!"

Dib pulled on me with all of his might so I too wouldn't fall in. The crack suddenly closed up.

"Don't worry, she's not dead." Dib said, gasping for breath.

"How do you know?" I asked back, gasping for breath too.

He pulled his laptop out of nowhere and started to access several files.

"Oh yeah, I always wondered where you pulled that thing out of." I mumbled to myself.

"According to my system, it sent her to… the Ghost Zone? What's that?" he adjusted his glasses.

I stood up and paced. "I've heard of that place before… Ghost Zone… hmmmmmm- That's it! Danny Phantom!"

"What?"

"It's another show from Nickelodeon, just like you."

Dib went back to his computer screen. "Then is what you're saying is true, then…"

"I nodded. "You aren't the only one! Other cartoons are coming to life!"

"A Dimensional Tear in our world!" we both yelled in unison.

_**{End to Chapter 1: TEAR}**_

_**Author's Notes: Phew! Finall had time to type this up! I'll be updating Losing Reality MUCH more now! Thanks and please Review!**_


	3. Chapter 2, Part 1: Beyond Belief

**-Chapter 2: Part I - Beyond Belief-**

***Please note that names and locations have been changed due to privacy. In this story, I am Madison.**

**-Madison- {Continued}**

"Yeah, I'm gonna freak out now. Excuse me." I walked behind a tree and started to scream at the top of my lungs.

"WHY THE CUFF DOES THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN TO ME! GAHHHHHH! CARTOONS ARE COMING TO LIFE! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!"

I walked back over to Dib. "Okay, I think I got it out of my system."

Dib stood up and looked me straight in the eyes. "It's not time to give up… yet. I doubt that you're the only one going through this. We have to unite in order to save Earth AND your dimension." He held out his hand. "Partners?"

I looked at his hand, then him. I took his hand and smiled.

"Partners."

**-Cartoon World: The Ghost Zone- -Rachael- 10:07am**

Boomer and I are transported to a world that is dark and has many doors.

"Is this… the Ghost Zone? GAH! Now we have to test the doors and see where they go."

I groan. I open one that looks like the back of a school bus. It reveals an entirely white room. Inside of it is a moose eating walnuts. I immediately run out.

"That was so horrible! A ROOM WITH A MOOSE!" I howled.

Boomer comes out of a door that is old and brown.

((World… made… entirely… out of DOOKIE!))

I open a third door that is black and blue. _Anti-Fairy Land? _I thought. I walk in while blue teeny fairies are beating each other with black wands. Without warning, the anti-fairies start tackling us.

"Y'all need to help us fix 'er wands! They's out of power!" Anti-Wanda says. They block the door to the Ghost Zone. Boomer and I are dragged to the giant anti-wand.

"I guess we have to fix this to leave. I think I saw a version of this on "The Fairly Odd Parents"." I turn to Boomer and ask "You can use a variety of moves, right?"

((Yeah.)) he answered.

"Oh hey, what's this?" I untied a piece of fabric from the twisted metal tower. "It's a Special Band! This will boost my psychic abilities!" I said happily as I tied it around my wrist.

"Hey Boomer, can you try using Shock Wave?" I asked.

((Sure.))

Boomer's body glowed yellow, then he released a charge of electricity onto the wand. Surprisingly, the wand sprang back to life. Anti-Wanda shoots us a large, goofy smile. They lead us back to the Ghost Zone.

((Let's never go there again.))

"Agreed."

We approach one more door. It is reflective like a mirror and has a purple fog around it.

((This door is ominous, but I sense it's our way home.))

"Why do we always have to go someplace scary or difficult to get home?" I yelled.

((That's the format of any form of media.))

We open the door and walk into a very strange place. A woman with long blonde hair greets us.

"My name is Cynthia. This is the distortion world."

"I'm… RiKael. This is Boomer."

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"We're trying to return home, we mean no harm."

"Your intentions seem sincere. I'll let you pass." I nod and start walking.

"Oh, to return home, you must go to the very edge of this world."She pointed me in the right direction. I thank her and continue.

((This place sure is weird.)) he said as we ran upside down.

After crossing many moving platforms, Boomer and I approach a large waterfall.

_It's flowing upside down! If I jump in, will I fall off? _I thought. I toss a pebble in the falls. It flows upward while getting smashed by water. I stick my hand inside.

"OUCH!" _How is this going to work?" _"Oh! I have an idea! Boomer, use Ice Beam!" I commanded.

Boomer opened his mouth and shot out a blue beam. The falls lightened in color. Within seconds, they were completely frozen over.

"It worked!" I exclaimed.

I return Boomer to his pokeball. I take my first step and nearly fall off. I pull myself up and carefully walk across. After safely making it across, I send Boomer out again.

"Oh yeah, I've always wondered what it was like to be in a pokeball."

((It releases sleeping gas because there's nothing to do in there.))

"Really?"

((NO. It's hard to explain, you're not a Pokémon.))

"I was a Skitty for awhile." I smirked. "Oh hey, look at that!"

A large gray dragon with black wings stared at me with pleading eyes.

"That Giratina is locked up!" I gasped.

A man with blue hair and a strange uniform comes up to Giratina and strokes it. Giratina cringes.

"With your help, I can enter and leave the dimensions as I please. It makes it all too easy to take over them!" he laughs.

I turn to Boomer. "That's horrible!" I whisper.

((Hey… that lock… it's weak against psychic powers! Maybe you can break it!)) He screams in my head.

"Oh, it appears as if we have visitors, Giratina." the man says.

((We're caught!)) Boomer says.

I try to hide behind a floating tree. My attempt at hiding had failed. He walks up to me and asks "You're not trying to stop me, are you?"

"Uh… no, but how did you know I was here?"

"Your friend was very loud." He looked down at Boomer who started to growl.

_He can hear him too? Why is it only select people who can hear Pokémon? _I asked myself.

"Well, I think you two are trying to foil my plan. Honchcrow! Get rid of her!"

Boomer released Shock Wave, knocking down Honchcrow for a minute. The man releases all of his Pokémon and commands them to attack. Just then, a Garchomp jumps in front of us and blocks the attack. Cynthia comes running to us.

"That's pretty low, even for you, Cyrus. Trying to destroy a kid, fight me! Weren't you always claiming no one was ever a worthy adversary for you?"

Cyrus's and Cynthia's Pokémon start to battle. Cynthia motions me to Giratina.

"Save him and he'll save you!" she yelled at me. I return Boomer, run as fast as I can, and jump onto Giratina's back.

"Here goes nothing!" I called out. I held the lock tightly in my hands and focused all of my energy into it; my hands started glowing. The restraints snapped.

"YES!" I exclaimed.

Giratina stretched its wings and let out and extremely loud roar.

((Let's get out of here! Thank you for freeing me!)) it said.

"How do I get home?" I asked.

((I can take you through reflective surfaces like water or mirrors. Where do you want to go?)) it said.

"Central, I guess."

We flew through a blue portal.

"Thanks!" I screamed.

_**Meanwhile at CHS…**_

Hunter was leaning over to take a drink at that very moment…

As soon as he presses the button, I come out of the nozzle fist-first. My fist makes contact with his face knocking us both to the floor. I stand up and shoot him a confused glance as if to say "Dude you're crazy." and then I walk to my 4th period class like nothing ever happened.

The bell rings.

"Crap!" I scream as I run down the hallway.

((What's wrong?))

"I'm late!" I bolt up the stairs. I walk into Room 302 and breathe a sigh of relief. My teacher isn't here. I take my seat. My friend Erin turns around.

"Where have you been all day?" she asks.

"Uh… the Nurse's Office… helping her do… stuff." _I suck at making excuses. _I thought.

"Did you skip?"

"Yeah…" _I can't lie to my friends._

"You lucked out, Mr. Reily is late."

I smiled. Mr. Reily walks in while holding his little blue lunchbox.

"Today, we're so far ahead of the other classes that we're just going to watch Bones today." He says. The class cheers.

I lean back in my chair and relax. I look over at Boomer. He was sleeping. I start to close my eyes too.

"Hey Doctor Rachael, you've got a note from the attendance office."

_Oh! That's right! I was gone the first three periods! CRRAAAP! _I kick Boomer awake.

((Whaa?))

I gulp. I take the note and head to the office.

I take a deep breath and glance nervously at Boomer.

((Good luck.)) I nod and step inside. The dean of women has a serious look on her face.

_Oh God, I'm in trouble._

"Where were you in the morning?"

"I was… er I got into a car accident." I realized then that the dean wasn't even looking at me. She was staring at Boomer.

"Another cartoon character? You're helping to control them, aren't you? OK. I understand why you weren't here. I'll get you out of trouble."

I give her a huge smile and leave.

**-Earth: CHS- -Madison- 10:30am**

"Training time!" I picked a pokeball off the ground and pressed the middle button. "It'll be a good thing to have a Pokémon with us."

"What's a Pokémon? A type of technology?"

"Ah, no." I handed him the pokeball. "Here, practice throwing it at the tree, but be quiet, school's in session."

"Okay." He nodded, "Aim for the tree…"

Dib threw it at the tree, but it bounced back and smacked him in the head.

"Uh, ouch." I broke out laughing.

I took the pokeball from him. "Here, I'll show you how." A Smeargle crawled out from the bushes. I grinned. _Just in time_.

I readied my arm. "Pokeball, GO!" I lashed it at the Smeargle. It rocked back from side to side, and then stopped.

"Capture complete!" I pumped my fist.

Dib went over to the ball and picked it up. "You're really good."

"I'm a nerd." He gave me the pokeball back.

"I never got your name earlier."

I raised an eyebrow. "It's Madison."

"Take this." He gave me headphones with a mic. I slipped them on.

"Or just call me Cruz."

An ear-bleeding pitch ripped across the headphones. I fell to the ground, my hands clutching my head.

"Madison, Madison! What's wrong?" Dib began shaking my shoulders.

A dimensional rip opened next to the school.

Dib held a fighting stance. "A dimensional rip!" I opened my eyes. Five kids toppled out of the rip.

"Whoa, that was a total rush!" A boy with blonde and purple hair rubbed his head.

Another boy stood up, patting the dust off of his shirt. "What did you get us into this time Jeremy?"

Yet another boy was putting his glasses on. "It wasn't me this time!"

Dib dropped his stance. "Who are you?"

The boy with the glasses looked around. "Amazing, almost like Lyoko…"

_Lyoko? Then that means- yes, I do know who they are!_

The blonde and purple haired boy smiled. "Yo, the name's Odd Della Robbia, and this here is Jeremy, Yumi, Ulrich, and Aelita!"

Aelita walked up behind Jeremy. "Is it really-?"

"An alternate dimension!" Jeremy let out a huge grin.

"Great, great, that's wonderful." I said sarcastically, my pain having already left like it never happened.

The five kids walked over to us, ignoring the "me" part.

I stood up and flailed my arms. "Hello, what about me?"

Jeremy's face went blank. "Wait, you can see us?"

"Yes, I can." I held out a hand and smiled. "'Sup, the name's Madison."

Jeremy walked over to me and adjusted his glasses. "Amazing! Normally, and as it should be, you and others from your dimension shouldn't be able to see us due to dimensional lapses and fabric tears between the special rift!"

"Uh, what?"

Ulrich ignored us and ranted on. "Why is this happening, Jeremy?"

"Well," Dib went back to his laptop with me looking over his shoulder. "My dad created and Atom Ripper and when he tested it, it appears to have torn a rip between the 2-D and 3-D worlds, ours and Madison's."

I chuckled quietly to myself. "Why is this happening to Elyia? I thought everything bad happened in Cleveland."

"To say the least, this isn't an isolated event." He showed a stimulation model with Earth's magnetic currents.

"This is up my alley." I muttered. Science has always been my best subject.

"Anyways," Dib pointed to a red dot, "this is where we are-"

"Elyia." I corrected.

"Yeah, that place. As you can see here, the currents around here are out of proportion."

"And Elyia just has bad luck."

"Okay… anyways, like I said, this isn't an isolated event." He pointed to five other dots. "There is one in Italy-"

"That's Rome."

"In South America,"

"That dot is in Brasilia."

"In Japan,"

"That dot is Tokyo."

"And somewhere in Canada and Australia."

"Hmmm… that's Toronto and Sydney."

Odd let out a mile. "That's a nice change of pace."

Yumi backhanded him. "You dope, that's a BAD thing."

"Does that mean you're on our side, the good side?" I asked them.

The group gave a thumbs up and smiled a cartoon smile. "Yeah, yeah we are."

**Author's Notes: Thanks for all the reviews and views! I'm sooooo happy that every is enjoying this AMAZING fanfic! I will be updating as soon as I can. :) Please review.**


	4. Chapter 2, Part 2: Beyond Belief

**-Chapter II; Part II: Beyond Belief-**

***Please Note: Names, Locations, and other certain subjects have been changed for privacy. In this fanfic, I am Madison.**

**-Earth: CHS- -Madison- {Continued}**

I let out a huge sigh of relief. "At least we have the Lyoko Warriors."

"Hold on, don't you still have school?" Dib asked me.

Now back to reality. "Ah… crap."

**-Earth: School-** **-Lily- 10:32 am**

I walked in the bathroom and smiled. Jessie and James were busy arguing.

"I don't wanna be bad." James was saying. "I wanna be good!"

"Fine then, go and be good!" huffed Jessie.

"I will."

James turned to leave the bathroom, but I blocked his way.

"Hello." I said.

"Hello." said James. "Are you good?"

"Yes." I said.

"Then I'll join you." decided James.

"I'm a bit busy."

"I don't care."

I left the bathroom with James, leaving a bewildered and angry Jessie behind.

James proceeded to follow me to the roof where I met Kakashi and the others.

Kakashi saw James. James saw Kakashi. They both laughed.

"You look gay." said Kakashi.

"You look like you just lost fifty pounds."

Kakashi slapped him. "Hormones, remember?"

I laughed.

"You got pwned." I said.

"Shut up." whined James.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto.

"James. I'm Lily's best friend."

"Huh?" said me. "Since when?"

James looked at me with puppy dog eyes. "We're not?"

"Sure we are." I said quickly. "It's just that we just met."

"Oh yeah."

"Let's go." said Kakashi, grabbing my arm. "Sakura, you're in charge. Lily and I are going to train for the next two weeks. Keep watch of Naruto and Sai. Make sure this world doesn't explode."

"Kakashi, you're leaving?" asked Naruto, alarmed.

"Lily, you're leaving?" asked James, alarmed.

"Yes," I said happily. I wasn't too alarmed. Two weeks without school and in the company of Kakashi?

Awsome.

And it was.

**-Earth: School- -Madison- 3:01pm**

Back in front of the school, gasping and doubling over in breath, I looked over at Dib.

"Never. Again." I huffed out.

"How can we get people to forget what they saw, but without altering time or our memories?" he questioned.

"That's gonna be a problem."

I grabbed hold of my pokeball. "Smeargle! GO!" The red light formed into the shape of a Smeargle. My heart could no longer contain my excitement. "Oh my… hahahaha! I NEVER thought I'd ever be able to throw a pokeball!"

((MASTER!)) The Smeargle tackled me with a hug.

"Hehehe, I forgot you can talk." I gently pushed her off of me. "What moves do you know?"

She scratched her head. ((I know Draco Meter, Frenzy Plant, Roar of Time, and Splash.))

I raised an eyebrow. "How the cuff do you know Roar of Time?"

Smeargle looked at me with sparkling eyes.

"Uh… okay then… use Roar of… Time…?" She began to draw power at the mouth. Dib and I dove behind a car.

"Cover your ears!" I yelled right before a flash lit up the whole sky.

I peered around the edge of the car.

"Okay! Done!"

Dib and I walked into school like nothing ever happened.

"At least no one is looking at us- I mean me, weird, or at least not weirder than usual…" I ran over to Zach Evans and lost my cool.

"Zach, Zach, Zach!" I tugged on his arm.

"What, what, what!" he replied angrily.

"Zach! You- you gotta believe me! I tell you, CARTOONS ARE COMING TO LIFE! I'm not going crazy!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Who said anything about going?"

Emma suddenly ran up beside me. "No Zach, she's telling the truth!"

"Wow Madison, I- I almost believed you… and then Emma came along now I know it's crap."

My heart fell as he walked away. Only then did I realize that everyone was staring at me… and that school had just let out.

"Uh… haha… I mean…" I tried to change the subject. "There's a cartoon… marathon… thing… on um… a channel… so… yeah."

Everyone went back to their normal business.

"Smooth~." Dib remarked.

"Shut up." I went over to my locker and gathered my things.

**-Earth: School- -Ashley- 3:15pm**

I was at me locker getting my things to do for homework tonight. I'm still thinking about everything that's happened so far: I turned into a SIR unit; Emma turned into an Irken; Madison running out of class- where is Madison anyway? I see Emma and go over to talk to her.

"Emma, have you seen Madison? She ran out of class this morning and I think she was talking to an Invader ZIM character. Please tell me I don't sound crazy."

"Ashley, you're not. Madison said cartoons are coming to life."

"Oh, okay- wait what? That's impossible!"

"No, it's true. I saw a cartoon character today."

"Whatever, I don't believe you." I said.

"Fine Ashley, believe what you want." she said but turned around. "But don't you think it's a little weird that we found these necklaces the day before cartoons came to life?"

"I'll admit, it is weird." I said.

"So there's your proof."

"Whatever," I said, walking away.

**-Earth: School- -Madison- 3:17pm**

"You know, your friend mentioned something about my dad." Dib said, leaning against the locker next to mine. The hallways were clearing out fast. "Maybe if we find him, we could find a way to restore the dimensional rips."

I sighed. "Probably."

He looked at me with concern. "Do you want to go somewhere more private to talk?"

"Why. The. Cuff. Not." I slammed my locker. "Follow me." We headed around the corner and started down the long hallway.

"Are you mad at me?" Dib asked sweetly.

I attempted a smile. "No way, Dib. You're my favorite cartoon character, how I could be mad at you is beyond me. I just can't believe I'm here, talking to you. I think it's really amazing." I shrugged. "Plus, I'm tired and really hungry."

He smiled back. "You know, I know what it's like to be called crazy."

I laughed. "There are two things I know: YOU'RE not crazy, and I'M not crazy. If anything, you're awesome."

Gordon appeared out of nowhere next to me. "Talking to yourself again, Madison?"

"Gordon?"

He lowered his voice. "If you're gonna talk to yourself, at least have your phone with you. That way it looks like you're talking on the phone."

"That's a wonderful idea!" I looked at Dib who gave me a thumbs up. "Thanks Gordon!" I ran down the hall, but turned around and went back to him.

"And I don't talk to myself!"

He rolled his eyes. "Oh, so does that mean you're talking to your Invader ZIM friends?"

I smirked. "Why yes, yes I am."

Gordon took a step back. "Ooooookkkkaaayyyy… I'm just gonna back away real slow like." He high-tailed it down the other hallway.

I sighed. "Great, NOW I look like a fool." Dib looked at me with concerned eyes.

We ended up at the third floor gallery.

"Okay, so what do you want to talk about?" I said, pulling some chips out of my lunchbox. "Want some?"

"Is it edible?" I handed him some anyways. He ate them and smiled.

"So, anyways, we should try looking for my dad. Knowing him," Dib began pacing back and forth, "he could already be building another machine to reverse this. Question is where would my dad go… hmmmmm…"

"Somewhere for geniuses that has supplies…"

**-Earth: Local Home Depot-**

"Sir? Are you able to see me?" Prof. Membrane asked a counter person. They yawned in return.

"I will take that as a no." He fetched a cart. "Unfortunately, my morals are against me stealing, so I'll have to BORROW the supplies I'm about to take. These materials will help me stop the world from UTTER DESTRUCTION!" He turned to the man at the counter. "I know your innocent 3-D mind can't even begin to comprehend the severity of this situation. The consequences could be UNIMAGINABLE!" Prof. Membrane headed down an aisle.

"This is for science! Real science!"

He was walking down the aisle nonchalantly. "That man reminds me of someone…" He came to a conclusion.

"Ah yes, my poor insane son."

**Author's Notes: Phew!~ Finally Done! :) Alright, this is one of the more funny entries of LR so far, so, I hope you enjoy! :) Please, please, PLEASE, Review. THANK YOU, EVERYONE!**


	5. Chapter 2, Part 3: Beyond Belief

_Losing Reality: A Collab Fanfic_

**Aura's Notes: I'm sooooooo sorry it took this long to get this out! It was a handful to write and school wasn't helping. :( So, I hope you enjoy the next part of the *making* of the best fanfic ever! (I promise, it WILL get better.)**

**

* * *

**

_-Chapter 2, Part III: Beyond Belief-_

_*Please note that this is based on real people, places, and events but the names have been changed for privacy. :)_

**-Earth: Koww Household- -Rachael- 3:19pm**

The rest of the day went by slowly.

I turn the key in my door. I dump all of my stuff on the ground and jump on the couch.

"Thank God it's Friday! It's so beautiful outside! I'll go take a walk."

As soon as I leave my house, I see someone hunched over my fence glaring at a dog.

"Gaz?"

"This dog STOLE my game card! It will PAY!" she screamed.

I hop over the fence and hold the dog. It releases the mangled, slobbered on DS card. Gaz turns red.

"Hey, want to help me save the world? I'll take you to Game Stop."

Gaz groans.

"I guess so."

We head towards Game Stop.

She stares wide-eyed through the window. I purchase a copy of Pokémon Heart Gold. I put the card in her Game Slave 2. She aggressively taps the buttons with her thumbs.

"What is this? It's so easy!" she asks.

"Pokémon Heart Gold." A smile spread came across my face.

We came back to my house around dinner time. Mom bought us a pizza. I looked at Gaz.

"Hungry?" Her stomach grumbles. "I thought so." I took a few slices and headed to the basement. I didn't was to explain it was for my "imaginary friend". Gaz devours half of the pizza. Boomer stares at her in amazement.

_Pizza and video games… her only loves. _I quietly laughed to myself.

**-Earth: Troyton, Garm Household- -Carly- 3:30pm**

I got home from school and I was really tired. I walk up the steps to the door and look in the window. The computer isn't on and the door is locked so I'm assuming she isn't home. I unlocked the door.

"Samantha! You in there?" No answer. She isn't home.

I throw my stuff at the wall and make a loud noise, and, you know with my cat Daisy, she freaks out and runs off. I go sit down on the couch and turn on the TV to Disney Channel. Phineas and Ferb is on and it's the episode when they make the backyard beach. The phone rings and I answer it. It's my mom.

When I answer the phone, I said, "Heeellloooo…?" in a goofy way.

My mom said, "Haha, very funny. Hey, I need you to go get the garbage outside and put it in the garage."

"Argg! Do I have to?" I said in a whiney voice.

"Yes and I will pay you five dollars."

"Oh, okay. Is that it?"

"Yep."

"'K, bye."

"Bye."

I hang up the phone. As much as I don't want to, I really want those five bucks. I go grab my shoes and head outside. I see my cat Tiger sitting on the sidewalk, starring at a rabbit.

"Hi Tiger! You see dat wittle bunny over dare? Go git 'em!" Tiger runs off but goes to the backyard.

So I go to the end of the driveway and I see somebody lying in the street. My first instinct was to help the person out. I hear a car coming down the street. I live on a dead end street, so we usually don't get traffic. The car was coming but then turned to a house.

"Phew."

I go running to the person, but something was very strange about this person and it appeared to be female and she looked very familiar. This person was in a 2-D format and looked like Moka from Rosario+Vampire! I must be hallucinating… again. She is lying on her stomach, so I don't think she can see me. I go over to touch her hair; it's very soft. After I touch her hair, she twitches.

After she twitched, she said, "Tsu… ku… ne…" very faintly. I guess it is Moka after all.

"Hey! Get up!" I said.

"Hey!" my neighbor said loudly, "quit talking to yourself!"

"I am not! Can't you see this person lying on the ground?"

"No! Kid, you hallucinating!" He goes back in his house.

I did not hallucinate. I know I didn't. If I was hallucinating, I wouldn't have felt her. She started to move. I couldn't speak. My heart was racing because I didn't know what was going on. It's kinda like you're scared stiff and you can't talk.

She turned her head at me and looked at me with a scared face and she looked like she was in an awful lot of pain. I had to do something so I picked her up. Man she's heavy: like a cow! Her boobs were in my face. I moved my head around because I couldn't breathe. Now I know how Tsukune feels.

_This is awkward. _I thought to myself. Her Rosario was hanging in my face; it was very pretty.

I just realized that I'm at my steps. Moka almost fell out of my arms. God she's so heavy. Either that or I'm out of shape. I got up and opened the door. I get in and put her on the couch. Once again, she looks like she's in a lot of pain.

Fifteen minutes have passed and Moka is starting to wake up. I'm sitting in the chase lounge.

"Uh, eh? Wha-where am I?" _What the? She can speak English? _"Where am I? Who are you? Wha-where's Tsukune? Why am I speaking English?"

"Uhhhhhh…"

She sniffed the air. "You smell nice." My first reaction was _Oh crap!_ because I knew what that meant.

She starts to get and crawl to me. I'm starting to freak out. She grabs my shoulder. I'm scared stiff and can't move. Next thing I know, I hear a _"Kappuchu!"_!

"Yeeoowww!"

"Oh! I'm so sorry!"

I put my hand on my neck and felt it pulsing. "Did you have to do that?"

"I-I'm sorry. You smelled nice and your blood… tastes… so… delicious, but not as delicious as my friend Tsukune but…"

"Moka?" She looked at me with a confused face.

"How do you know my name?"

"Well, heehee, it's going to take a while to explain."

So, it took me at least 45 minutes to tell her everything. After I told her, Moka looked emotionless. I think she understood.

"… Now excuse me, I have to go put a band-aid on my neck." Moka giggled at me. "Whatca giggling at?" After that, Moka looked down. So, I got to the bathroom thinking what I am going to do.

I go back in the living room to sit down.

"Oh, um, you never got to tell me your name." Moka remarked.

I raised an eyebrow. "It's Carly."

Moka smirked. "Haha, funny name. Sorry, I'm Japanese and it sounds funny."

"Uh-huh. Oh Moka! I want to show you my Rosario+Vampire books!" I bring all of them out and show her. "Look! There'd Kurumu! Mizore, Yukari, everybody! Even Tsukune!"

"Tsukune?" Long silence.

"Can I ask you something, Moka? Are you in love with Tsukune?"

Moka reacted. "Eh, well, it's not like that. You see…" Moka paused and looked down. "Yes."

"I knew it. So why do you suck his blood? Is it just to get close to him?" I asked.

"I'm afraid to tell him my feelings, so the only way to get close to him is to suck hi blood."

"You think Tsukune is in love with you? I think he is." I smiled.

She sighed. "I don't know. With Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, and Ruby in the way, I don't know anymore."

"I read the manga and watched the anime and I think he does."

I had to go to the bathroom. I didn't realize Moka was reading the manga after I left. She started to cry because she missed those good times.

_This is sooo cool! _I thought to myself.

**-Moka- 4:00 pm**

That girl seems really nice. All of a sudden, my Rosario glowed.

"_What are you doing?"_

"Oh, it's you."

"_That girl, something is strange about her aura. She knows too much. She knows I'm in love with Tsukune and you too." _

"So what? She seems nice. I wonder if she knows how to make Tsukune and I go out, and we will… love and… do stuff, and make everyone mad and…" I drifted off.

"_Whoa, whoa, whoa, hang on. You are going way too far. I guess we are that desperate." _Inner Me sighed.

"Well, I love him so much that I want to, you know…"

"_Well, we will have to wait then. I don't want to wait either…..."_

"Hey Moka!" Carly yelled.

"_See ya…" _Inner Me left.

**-Carly- 4:15 pm**

"Hey Moka I…" I smelled food. Really weird. I went into the kitchen and Moka was at the stove.

"Oh, hi Carly! I made you some dinner seeing you live by yours-…"

"Oh! I don't live by myself. My mom is working and my sister is… somewhere. What are you making?" I asked her.

"I'm making some dirty rice. Yukari taught me the recipe." She smiled and stirred the food.

"That's so sweet of you!" I gave Moka a big hug.

Moka and I were eating the dirty rice. It tastes better than when my mom makes it. I wonder how she found the utensils. I close my eyes. All of a sudden, I see Toledo and something that looks like a portal. My stomach churns and I begin to feel sick.

I held back a gag. "Whoa!"

"You okay?" Moka questioned.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm okay." I assured her.

I grab Moka's Rosario. I look deep in it. "I know Tsukune is the only person who can pull it off. I wish I could pull it off and meet the real you."

**-Earth: Leone Household- -Ashley- 5:30 pm**

When I got home, I took my shoes and went to my room. I lay down on my bed, thinking about what all happened. I just couldn't believe what Emma was saying. How could cartoons come to life? That's unbelievable!

I get up to get a snack when all of a sudden, a huge hole opened up in my ceiling and Sasuke from Naruto landed on my bed. Two things went through my mind: WTF- How did a cartoon character land on my bed and how did he get here? But that's not the issue here. Someone's on my bed. _No one _sits on my bed.

"This may sound rude, but you get off my bed please, Sasuke?"

"Oh yeah, sorry about that- hey, how do you know my name?"

"Hello, you're like, the best known anime character ever!"

"Oh yeah, that makes sense." He said sarcastically.

"Well, it's true." I countered.

"Well, what show?" he questioned.

"Two of them: Naruto and Naruto Shippuden." I answered.

"Oh… okay." He said.

"Hey Ashley, do you want a snack?" My sister said coming into the room. I froze. Knowing Hannah, she'll probably go tell my mom I have a… boy in my room. "Ashley, come get some cookies. They were just made." Wait, couldn't see she Sasuke? That's weird.

"Hannah, can you see Sasuke?" I ask.

"No, I can't. Now stop being stupid and come get some cookies before I eat them all."

"I'm coming." I said. I turned to Sasuke. "I'll get you something to eat.

I go to the kitchen to get some cookies and milk and take them to my room. When I got back, I nearly drop everything I had in my hand. Sasuke was back against the wall looking at Vicky from the Fairly Odd Parents. She was grinning at him evilly. I better step in before something happens.

"Vicky, if you damage anything or hurt and anybody, I will personally see to that all your money will be burned." I said, grinning evilly. She then turned and glared at me.

"You wouldn't."

"Try me." I said.

"Fine, forget what I said." She told Sasuke.

"What did you tell him?" I asked.

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

I raised an eyebrow, but forgot about it. We all sat down on my bed and ate cookies and talked. I think Vicky and I got Sasuke nervous talking about all the evil pranks we could pull on my sister. Oh yeah, I can be devious if I want to.

When I looked at the time, it was 6:36. I stretched and went to ask my mom what time we'll be leaving for Pizzapapalis. When I find her, she was getting ready. I take that as a sign to get ready and I hurry to my room.

I open the door and only Vicky is there. Wait, what happened to Sasuke?

"Where's Sasuke? He was here a minute ago." I questioned Vicky.

"He opened your window and left. He said he was looking for someone."

"O. K." I just forgot about it after all. It's just him being a ninja.

**-Earth: Little Household- -Madison- 7:00pm**

My dad wasn't home from work yet, but my mom and little sister were home. I carried heaps of blankets and pillows out into the garage where Dib would be sleeping now.

"So… this is where you live?" he asked me as I came into the garage.

I smiled. "No, genius, I live in my house."

"That's not what I meant."

I tossed the stuff on the cement ground. "I know, Dib, I'm just joking 'round with ya. Now, here are some blankets and pillows and a stuffed animal." I handed him a teddy bear. He eyed it, annoyed.

"Gee, thanks." He rolled his eyes.

I smirked. "Love you too. I'll sneak out some leftovers later, okay?" I made my way outside and I was in the doorway when Dib piped up.

"Madison?" he called out.

I turned my head to look back at him. "Yeah?"

"Thank you…"

**-Earth: Pizzapapalis- -Ashley- 7:00pm**

I'm with my mom and sister. Both of them were on one side of the table and I'm on the other side with Vicky next to me.

Everything was peaceful until a hole opened up and random ghosts came through. One word went through my mind: Shit.

I didn't have to yell for people to get out; they were already running out the door. I mean if you saw stuff breaking randomly, wouldn't you run and scream? My mom and sister were at the door.

"Ashley, come on! We have to get out of here!" my sister yelled.

"I uh… left my shoes at the table." I take off my shoes and throw them across the room. I hit a ghost on the way.

"Ashley Victoria Leone, get out here this instant!"

I knew that I had to stop these ghosts no matter what, even if I get grounded for the weekend. I looked back at my mom and saw she was looking out of the closed door. Then, something collapsed in front of it. Good. Now I have to stop the ghosts.

I pressed the button on my necklace and I was in my SIR Unit form. Vicky was already trying to get rid of them with one of her weapons she somehow pulls out of nowhere. That's good, and now to get rid of the ghosts. Wait… I don't know how to use and of these weapons. What am I supposed to do?

The ghosts seem to notice and started coming at me. Crap.

I pointed my hand at them, hoping something would happen… and something did. I shot lasers at them and go find the rest. I keep shooting lasers at them. Soon… they're all gone. _YES! _

I looked for Vicky and she was finishing off the last of the remaining ghosts. Just in time too, cause the police arrived. I quickly pressed the button on my necklace and changed back into my human form. I went and grabbed my shoes. I grabbed Vicky's hand and we went out the employee's door. I met up with my mom.

"Hey mom, sorry about that. I had to get my shoes. They are my favorite pair." I said sweetly.

"I forgive you, but next time, don't do that. It was dangerous!"

"Sorry."

**-Earth: Leone Household- 9:30pm**

After a long lecture about safety, I returned to my room where Vicky was just lying down. I go and sit in a chair and stretch.

"You know, we didn't have to get rid of the ghosts."

I paused. Why would she say that? Though it occurred to me that Vicky was the "bad guy" in the cartoon and the ghosts from earlier were also the "bad guy". I guess it's natural that she would stick up for them, but why?

**-Earth: Little Household- -Madison- 11:00pm**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I bolted up from my bed in the dead of sleep. That was Dib's scream.

I rushed downstairs and quickly unlocked the back door only to rush into the garage. There was a figure standing over Dib in the darkness. I flipped on the lights.

"ZIM!" I gasped. He was on his spider legs, a threatening look towards Dib. That is, until he heard me.

"Another human!" Zim began to retract his spider legs, but not before I could push him away from Dib, careful of course not to hit my dad's motorcycle.

"Don't play games with me, Earth-stink!" Zim narrowed his eyes. "How dare you soil my superior flesh?"

I rubbed my wrists. "Heh. Earth will never be yours, Zim!"

"Why you human… but, it's not just me, oh no, the _whole _Armada is here in your world! We too will recruit fellow cartoon characters and yuck, humans, to join our side… to rule and destroy your world!" Zim began manically laughing.

"You MONSTER!" I yelled at him.

"Zim…" Dib added in.

Zim ran out my door and took one last look, his red eyes gleaming in the darkness. "Good-bye doomed ones." And he left.

"I'm… sorry, Madison." I turned around when Dib said my name. He put his glasses on. "If it wasn't for my dad and I… we'd never have been in this mess. And your world wouldn't have been in danger." Tears began to swell in his eyes. "People's lives wouldn't be in danger… it's… all my fault."

"Oh Dib…"

**-Earth: Ernheart Household- -Emma- 11:00pm**

I stretched my arms and yawned. Doing nothing was hard work, I swear. My family is already in bed, but for some reason, I just couldn't sleep. Maybe it's the reason that cartoons are coming to life. Other than that, my day was peachy.

Out of nowhere, there was a soft knock at our front door.

"I'm just losing my mind…" I assured myself. "Yeah, that's it. And the rain is so heavy I can't even hear my thoughts. Hahaha…"

There was the knock again. I got up to my feet and walked over to the sunroom and carefully peered out the windows. Nothing. I shrugged and began going back to the living room, but the knock happened again. I bit my lip and turned back to the door.

"Three… two… one…!" I pulled the door open. BAM! A rock hit me in the chest, accidentally hitting my button on the necklace. When I opened my eyes, I was Irken.

A gasp came from the other side of the porch. I looked up. "ZIM!"

"You, you're Irken!" he yelled. I was still frozen in shock.

"Z-Zim…?"

"Yes, pathetic huma- uh… never mind." His antennae twitched. I pushed my button again and went back to being a human.

I couldn't hold it back anymore. "ZIMMMMMMMMM!" I leapt out and hugged him tightly.

"OFF! OFF WITH YOU!"

I set him back down on the ground. "I'm sorry but… you're like, my hero."

His eyes grew wide and gave me a puppy dog look. "I am?"

"Yes! Screw Dib! You're the hero!"

"If you wove me so much, den will you let me tay wit you?"

My heart warmed and I smiled. "Of course."

**-Earth: School Rooftop- -Errol- 11:35pm**

I was sitting on the roof, sipping away at an orange tangerine juicy-juice. It was good.

This was supposed to be another bokken practice lesson, but Drew was annoying the crap out of me. All of a sudden though, two orbs of light came hurdling at us. One went into my bokken sword and the other slammed Drew upside the head. He fell, unconscious.

"Sweet, man." I tossed my juice away and picked up my bokken. The sound of footsteps came onto the roof.

Two ninjas, one in a green jumpsuit with short black hair and orange ghetto-stomping boots and the other in little clothing and fishnets, appeared. My eyes widened.

I began swinging my bokken like crazy. _COME ON! DO SOMETHING! _The outer shell of the bokken slipped off, revealing a blade underneath. "Oh ho ho, yeah! This is fucking awesome!"

I charged at the boy ninja and sliced him like butter, only for him to evaporate. That only left the girl.

"Oh come on, I can't hurt a chick!" I yelled. A hand touched my shoulder. It was Drew, even though he looked just like Fred from Scooby-Doo.

"Don't worry, I got this." He all of a sudden disappeared behind the girl as only two red glowing eyes. "JACK THE RIPPERRRRRR!"

He slashed a knife and blood trickled out of her mouth.

"Holy shit, man."

* * *

_**Author's Notes: Once again, I'm really sorry about the delay and I'll try not to do that ever again. :) Thanks for all of you support!**_

**_Please Review! {Thanks for Reading!}_**


End file.
